Transyugito z
by digi-wolfbane6694
Summary: four worlds have merged together with the strongest being from each coming together to fight an evil that they thought they had defeated but has come back years after they died now the four have chosen four children to help the destined one fight the evil they had failed to defeat. will they succeed? find out! naruto/transformers cybertron/dragon ball z/yugioh x-over


Prologue

"are these the children Saiyan?" a voice asked looking at five infants, three boys and two girls. "Yes Ten-Tails they are, I want us to choose one of the four others so they may help him defeat the most terrible evil this universe has ever seen." The being known as Saiyan said while pointing to the last boy. "So we get to choose one kid for all of us? If so then I choose the one on the upper right." A second voice said as he stood by his chosen. "Yes Prime they will be trained in our ways that are specific to our races." Saiyan said while he chose the last boy. The being known as ten-tails went to stand by one of the two girls while asking the last person "Shadow looks like you're stuck like me." The being known as Shadow chuckled "I guess so. So what now Saiyan?" Shadow asked the man "seal yourselves into your chosen. You guys will be dormant for fourteen years and at the time of his fourteenth birthday we will reveal ourselves to our containers and help them defend the universe. Now we don't have much time so hurry and seal yourselves." Saiyan said as he turned into a ball of light and flew into his chosen while the others did the same. All the while hearing a voice say "five will become friends, four will find their heritage and one will find out about his destiny, Evil will come and destroy everything the five love and hold dear, Evil will try and kill the destined one, and he will succeed unless four can unlock their highest stage of power and transfer it to the destined one who will rid the universe of Evil."

Chapter 1

"Hmm? Where am I? Why am I back on Earth? Oh well I'll destroy some pathetic fleshlings while I'm here. A voice said as he stood up and saw a city in the distance. "Yes I'll go demolish that city as a warm-up before I get serious." The being said as he transformed into a jet and flew to the city. 

(Optimus Primes pov)

"What's this feeling in the matrix?" I said as the matrix shot a beam showing an all too familiar jet flying towards a city. He heard a bit of conversation as his nemesis called some dececpticons to the area "if any decepticons are in range of this transmission rendezvous with me at these coordinates." I yelled into the com-link, "Jetfire, Scattershot, Red Alert meet me at these coordinates, we've got company…Megatron's back." When I heard three confirmations I flew to the coordinates and met Megatron. While the rest of my team flew/drove to meet the decepticons I saw Megatron blasting buildings. I yelled out "OPTIMUS PRIME SUPER MODE!" as I landed I heard Megatron say "well looks like my old friend Optimus Prime has come to save the day. Hmm? Well looks like there are some fleshlings still here. Oh well say goodbye weaklings." As he shot a blast from his cannon at five humans, I was too late to save them and feared the worst. I looked at Megatron with hatred in my eyes, ran and punched him in the face; Megatron shot another blast at me blowing me back a few feet, the rest of my team showed and helped me up but before we could do anything one of the five humans got up and stood there looking at his friends then he turned to me and asked "who did this?" I pointed to where Megatron stood and said "he killed your friends." The boy looked at Megatron before returning the look to me and said "thank you." 

(Josh's pov)

I looked at Megatron then looked back at my friends while at the same time I felt something rising up in me I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes. Oblivious to the electricity crackling around me. And as I stood there tears streaming from my eyes I growled "you…you bastard…I will…I'll kill you where you stand!" Megatron looked at me with interest "you defeat me? Ha you are a fool to think you can stand up to me and my power." He said as he shot a laser blast at me, when it got close I deflected it and started walking slowly to him all the while saying "there are people who fight for honor and glory, people who fight for power and people who fight just to see the misery of others, glory and honor I can understand power a little less but I will not sit by and allow those who fight to cause others pain continue, there is one more type of person who fight but they fight to protect those they love, those they have come to known as brothers/sisters and more importantly family. I am that type of person and you, megatron, have made a very grave mistake and I do mean _very_. Normally I am kind and gentle, loving and caring but when you mess with my friends, my family and more importantly my heart. I am one of the most ruthless and powerful creatures you will ever know. Now I suggest you run along and go back to wherever you came from… before I make you."

(Megatron's/Optimus Prime's pov)

_In all my years as Prime going up against Megatron I would have never thought a human would stand up to Megatron and wait…is that fear in Megatron's optics? I never thought I would see the day when Megatron showed fear especially to a human. I don't think this human is like everybody else on this planet._ Optimus Prime thought to himself.

_I can't believe it, I have never feared anything not even my own death yet this fleshling…this pathetic weak fleshling is looking at me with a glare that literally puts fear into my very spark…I will not show fear, not in front of Optimus Prime and certainly not in front of this mongrel. I will kill him and hang his pelt in my throne room. _Megatron thought as he readied his fusion cannon. 

(Regular pov)

"NOW WATCH AS I BLAST YOUR PATHETIC AND WEAK FRIENDS INTO OBLIVION, HAHAHAHAHA!" megatron cackled as he shot a charged fusion blast at Josh's friends. Josh ran over to his friends to protect them taking the full blast. Smoke swarmed the battle friend. When Optimus Prime saw what happened he restarted his fight with Megatron. Just as Megatron blocked Optimus's punch he felt the ground shake as did Optimus. While they looked around to figure out what was going on dark clouds appeared and lightning shot down from them. When the ground stopped shaking rain started to fall dispersing the smoke from Megatron's fusion blast, what Optimus and Megatron saw shook them to the very bottom of their sparks. They saw the human who had taken the full strength of the blast standing there with electricity crackling around him as well a black, gold, silver, and purple aura surrounding him. Part of the aura split into ten black tails down near the bottom of his back. His legs turned a dark shade of purple while his upper body turned gold. His head became silver and when he opened his eyes they were red…blood red. "Looks like I underestimated you _**boy**_. You are still no match for me. Hahahahaha!" Megatron laughed. Optimus Prime pulled his fist back for a punch he heard his name called "Prime stand down. Megatron's mine to handle." Josh said while Optimus started to protest "but…"

"That's an order Optimus now stand down and don't get in my way." Josh said with a very commanding tone of voice that implied _"speak and you shall not talk for a month."_ Megatron started to laugh and told Josh "I must say that was the most priceless thing I have ever seen, you got guts boy…" Josh then looked at Megatron with a look of hatred and anger and growled "RUTHLESS BASTARD! WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVEABLE!" Josh then started to walk towards Megatron all the while the colors of his surrounds mixed with aura colors he was producing. Megatron looked at Josh and roared "STUPID FOOL! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS!" as he shot the largest charged blast he could muster from his fusion cannon. While the smoke started to clear megatron laughed and said "see how worthless these humans are Prime they are wea…what?! No this can't be that was my strongest blast how could you have survived?" as he saw Josh walking out of the smoke clothes torn in places all over his body but otherwise unscathed. Josh kept walking with a determined look on his face. When Megatron tried to punch him he caught the fist and smirked "big mistake." Then he threw Megatron up into the air, he waited for Megatron to come down before he kicked him back a few hundred feet. The decepticons that rendezvoused at the city with Megatron ran to his limp body and were beamed up onto the Nemesis. Josh looked at Optimus Prime and smiled serenely before he fell forward unconscious. Optimus Prime gave Red Alert the order to bring the boy to base for healing. Josh's friends started to wake up; they immediately went on full alert when they saw Josh being taken away by Red Alert. They tried to run after the robot but Optimus Prime stopped them and said "Red Alert is taking your friend to our base for healing I will take you there so you can watch over your friend." He then transformed into his fire flight truck mode and let the four humans get in. Optimus told them what had happened on the way to the base. When they got there the four friends got the shock of their lives when they saw Josh lying on a table with bruises and scratches all over his body. But four entities' stood next to the prone boy and waited for their chosen to rush to their friend's side.

End of chapter 1


End file.
